


The Perfect Soldier

by Laysa_Lespoir



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of tortures, Mafia AU, Multi, Smut, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysa_Lespoir/pseuds/Laysa_Lespoir
Summary: She, the most wanted criminal of all, trained since childhood to do what she does. Them, seven leaders of the most powerful mafia gang that Seoul City ever had. They have met a couple of times, but being members of different gangs they are meant to be enemies. She and they hate each other, or so they say. But, what will happen when they can no longer avoid feeling that attraction they feel for each other? OT7/Reader. Rating: MA.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Reader/All members
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**&.**

It was closed night.

Her high-heeled shoes hit the cold ground of the streets of Seoul. A rather dreary city in certain aspects, especially during winter. With its cold, grey and snowy days most of the time. Too much depressing for those who were not used to this style of climates, romantic for those who only came from short vacations to their strongest points of attraction. A black coat that reached below her knees covered her body and her hair was fastened under a black hat.

Anyone who saw her would simply not recognize her. No one would look at her twice with that outfit. She was easy to camouflage. Too much easy, some may say. At least until her penetrating y/c/e eyes were fixed on yours. Those huge gems of eyes she had, variable in tone colour according to her mood. They were able to freeze you in place with one of her iciest looks that turned her eyes dark almost reaching the black, or on the contrary making you smile, prompting you to the full and blind confidence showing in her irises.

Such was the potential of one of her looks, high and carefully developed, that enveloped people at her convenience almost without problems, _almost_.

 _And today would be no exception_ , she thought almost arrogantly. Without encouragement of self-flattering, but she was the best in her field and despite not wanting to recognize it, _ever_ , all its result was due to the person who had trained her.

She looked around and smiled, almost scratching in the evil.

She had finally made it to her destination.

She reached a door, which she opened without problems. Everything was already planned. Even the fact that the man who lived there was petrified in his office, thanks to the drink that contained a strange drug that he drank by his own command. I repeat: _Everything was planned, meticulously planned_. That was one of her greatest qualities. Foresee, plan and conquer. She was very perfectionist and detailed when it came to work. Once she entered the place, she closed the door behind her back and headed to that office with stealthy and catlike walking. A walk that showed absolutely nothing. It was not a heavy walk of anger or helplessness about something; it was not a fast or slow walk. The only detail that could be attributed to her walk would be silent, just like cats, always in stealth and alert.

Before crossing the door, she could feel a deep breath, a rare mixture of snort and despair. She smiled again.

“Wh-who are you?” Asked the man who was sitting behind his desk – unable to move even a miserable muscle of his body, she was surprised she could understand what he asked honestly – when she entered that room. “Y/N Y/L/N…” He said when he recognized her the moment she took off her hat and her long hair descended on her shoulders in the form of a beautiful and bright waterfall up to half of her back.

She smiled maliciously, without answering. All she did was approach the desk without removing the mocking smile from her face and looking for something inside his drawers. Once she found what she was looking for – that is, a package with more than ten thousand dollars – she kept it inside of her big coat.

“What are you doing, _damn it_?!” The man shouted in despair when he saw what she was doing.

"You won’t need all this money so urgently, will you?” She asked him sitting on the desk, with her legs crossed, and with her angelic face that almost completely deceived you; of course that only happened if you had the honour and pleasure of not knowing her. Something that he had never had.

Her way of sitting alone gave a touch of sensuality to her innocent girl appearance. Something that despite herself, although she never admitted it, had never been. Innocence was something that had no place in her lifestyle, even at an early age.

She was the nightmare of any man who dared to look at her, _twice_.

“Besides, you already have enough money. To take away a little doesn’t hurt anyone. Moreover, I think I would be doing a favour to everyone you stole, Yang.” She added the man’s last name with obviousness.

Yang Minwoo was a recognized drug dealer and the biggest imposter of the three Yang gangster brothers. Family thing as one would say.

Y/N had received the information that he not only stole her cousin, Michael Y/L/N, but also, to other important and powerful gangsters, such as Bang Si-hyuk. And the worst of all was that since old Yang had some experience, he always managed to get his way. But not this time. This time he had not realized that he would be robbed. This time, he had been duped.

How did the saying go?

Oh yeah.

_‘Thief, who steals a thief, has a hundred years of forgiveness.’_

_Or something like that_. She shrugged slightly. Was she any good than a regular thief? _Mmmh, whatever_. It was never good to follow that course of thoughts.

"Enjoy your last hours of life; because when I feel my body again, there will be no place or person that prevents me from finding you, Y/L/N.” Threatened the old man completely angry and managing to get her out of her inner debate. She smiled again before kissing him on the cheek, and jumping off the desk.

“I’ll be waiting you, Sweetheart.” She winked at him, ready to leave the hell out of there.

However, applause made her stand up shortly when she reached the other side of the desk.

“Amazing, Y/N. You impress me. And to think that _I_ was the one who trained you.” Said the spokesman.

She looked up totally horrified – and even if she didn’t want to admit it, the panic that started to run through her blood from one moment to another was dominating her.

Bang Yongguk’s voice had become one of her most horrible nightmares.

"W-what a-are you doing here, Yongguk?” She asked, unconsciously stepping back as he began to approach.

She did not want him close.

If she let him get too close, she knew how and how everything would end.

First, it would begin with a kiss, which would become sex, absolutely brutal sex that sometimes would leave her with more than one bruise.

 _Then_ … She snorted. Then the questionnaire would begin – in his very obvious search for information –, and after that he would go away, he would flee as usual, like he was never there. Leaving her alone, alone and… _Broken_. Just as the day it all started.

She still had a hard time controlling the shudder that ran through her body with only the memories of those occasions.

“You did a great job, Y/N.” Said the black-haired with _dark_ eyes, and not only referring to the black colour of them, but also for the total lack of brightness and sensitivity they denoted; pronouncing her name in a strange way, which managed to make even the most rebellious hairs on her body stand up in alert. “Everything perfectly and completely calculated, and very, very well planned. I’m impressed, I admitted. But you missed a detail…” He said pulling out his gun, a 22mm Glock, of a bright black like a lightning in a dark night – his favourite – and pointing at old Yang. “ _There are no witnesses left_.” Yongguk said before shooting him, without even looking at the man, without even blinking, in the coldest way anyone could ever had done. The bullet penetrated right into the middle of Yang Minwoo’s forehead, killing him instantly. Without rite or ceremony, the act was done.

When the shot came out of that weapon, she was startled.

Her body was shaking.

It was not only fear, but also the impression of seeing that man with a bullet in his head, lying on his desk, and blood everywhere. It wasn’t something completely alien to her vision, we could almost say that it was a daily thing to see. Well, maybe not to those extremes, but it was not something she had never seen either. No. It was nothing about that but rather that it all summed up the man who had made it.

Yongguk was like a damn vampire. Cold, dry of heart, and… _Bad_. Above all things, he was bad. A word so simple that it encompassed the totality of what he was, and ironically, he was an extremely complex person, someone you never finished to know, someone who, no matter how much effort you put in, you could never reach. Someone Y/N would have wanted to hate to the point in which she had the power to _kill_ him.

Y/N, however criminal, was not an assassin. And that, she was completely sure about.

Unlike Yongguk.

That was what made her not want him by her side anymore, despite missing him. In spite of so many things… But the image of that woman lying on that bed, with several shots on her chest, and Yongguk standing beside her with the gun still smoking in his right hand repeated itself in Y/N’s head again and again every time they saw each other. Reminding her why she was no longer with him. Engraving the _hate_ she felt for him and tattooing it on her skin.

Because the worst thing of all that was that…

That woman, dead on the bed, had been her best friend.

He kept looking at her, knowing how much fear he was infusing her. Yongguk knew her perfectly too much, and both knew _she_ was terrified.

Y/N regained her body’s mobility just a few seconds after the shot got out of the weapon.

She let herself be guided fully by her instinct. One who ruled her life as soon as he was close to her. One who didn’t let her down like that same person who taught her to recognize the feeling of danger around her. So she didn’t hesitate to run out of that house, away from him as much as she could.

 _Distance_. The distance was never enough for Y/N to consider it being really far from him.

While she was running through the natural mist of the night and through the cold and irregular pavements, she could feel the anguish and fear invade her chest – and the damn cold wind hitting her face did not help in the least –. In the distance, she heard the sirens of police patrols as she got into one of the many dirty alleys of that damn city.

She pressed her back to one of the farthest and darkest corners of the alley. Okay, everything was all right now. Yongguk was far away again, so the worst had already happened. What could possibly go wrong now?

The thought of crossing paths with an enemy made her smile mischievously. “Shit,” She chuckled at herself, closing her eyes and resting her head against the cold wall behind her back. “That would make my fucking day.”

Her fast breathing – thanks to the running she had to do moments ago – was almost deafening, but she still could hear the deep but almost silent chuckle that accompanied her in that alley.

“Now we talk alone, don’t we, _Princess_?” She rolled her eyes recognizing the voice before directing her gaze at _him_.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , she thought taking a deep breath, trying to calm her fast-beating heart. _Today, of all days? Really?_

Y/N looked at the silhouette of the owner of that voice step on the filter of the cigarette he finished smoking. “You are here, aren’t you? I’m not talking alone…”

She watched him step out of the darkness and getting close to her. “No. I’m _not_ here.” His intense gaze and the seriousness in his voice were clear. He didn’t need to explain better for her to understand that no one had to know where he was at that moment. So, she just nodded in agreement. No one would ever believe her if she told that she had bumped into _him_ on an alley anyway.

Besides, Jung Hoseok wasn’t a man she would want to have _any_ trouble with. There was a rule. She could screw and play with anyone she wanted, except the Bangtan band. They were the big-fishes, the big Mafia gang that ruled every other gang in Seoul, including her boss. Seven young, but ruthless men that were trained under the guidance of the biggest gangster of history, Bang Si-hyuk. They were all leaders in this game, and Jung Hoseok was one of them.

Y/N was surprised to find him in a dirty alley that late at night, but honestly, this kind of job was a night job, so she actually wasn’t that surprised at all. What was strange, was bumping into him in a place like this. Not the alley, but that part of the city in general. That wasn’t Bangtan’s territory, so… What was he really doing there?

“You know, it’s weird to see any of you in this part of the city…” She said in an almost whisper when he stood a few centimetres apart from her. She had met some of the ‘ _oh, so glorious Seven’_ , and they all had the same problem: They did not understand the meaning of personal space, personal bubble, whatever you want to call it. They thought they owned even the air around oneself, and that infuriated her. “What are you really doing here, _Mr. Jung_?”

He could feel the fire rising in his whole system, and she could see it in his eyes. She dared to talk to him that way. Hoseok had heard many stories and rumours about her, and he couldn’t deny that this little one was something else.

Y/N pressed herself more against the wall when Hoseok got closer, resting his forearm against that same wall above her head. Even though she had heels, he was still taller than her. “I could ask you the same thing, _Princess_. This isn’t your territory either, so what is a delicious _snack_ like you doing here?”

She smiled, and her hands went to his coat, adjusting some of the buttons correctly. _Men_ , she thought. “I’m a free spirit, Mr. Jung. What’s your excuse?”

He laughed. It was always good to bump into her; she really was something else. “Well played, Princess.” She followed his laugh.

Of all the Brothers of Bangtan, Hoseok was the one she had met in more than two or three occasions, and she was glad that he was the one that didn’t had anything against her. She could go as far as to say that he was the one she had some kind of friendship with.

When they heard sirens approach again, they went further into the darkness, keeping silence and going back to the seriousness of the situation, waiting until the police couldn’t be heard anymore. Suddenly, she felt his intense stare over her. She looked up at him and watched in silence how he took a handkerchief out of his coat and directed it to her face, apparently cleaning something on her chin and part of her neck. The moment he retracted his hand, she saw it.

 _Blood_.

Old Yang’s _blood_.

She felt the panic starting to rise in her again. She had to leave that place, and fast.

“I swear, whatever you hear from this night, I didn’t do it.” She said, trying desperately to put distance between him and her. He frowned.

“Y/N…” Hoseok tried to approach her, but she was back walking fast out of the alley.

“Hoseok, I swear-…”

The panic she was showing could only mean one thing.

“Yongguk is back, isn’t he?”

Those words were enough to petrify her before she could walk completely out of the alley. She turned to him, with visible tears on her eyes. “I’m _not_ a murderer.” Even though her stance was firm so as her voice, her eyes were full of terror, and Hoseok hated seeing her like that.

“I know.” He said, not moving a single muscle. If he moved, she was going to run away, like a cat that felt threaten… _Like she always did_.

She was different, completely different from the rest of the people that belonged to this kind of world. More than one time he had tried to find information about her and why she was involved in _his_ world; she didn’t belong there. Hoseok didn’t know the whole history behind Yongguk and her, but what he did know was that that man, was a wanted man.

Everyone wanted Bang Yongguk’s head, including him and his Brothers.

“I told you once that I was going to get his head. And I keep my promises.” The tears started to run down her cheeks, making him desire to go close and console her, but he couldn’t.

She looked away for a moment. “Y-you don’t have to-…”

“Y/N.” He took two steps closer, looking straight at her eyes. “I promise you that _we_ – that _I_ am not going to stop until I have his head in my hands.”

She let a little sob leave her system before running away when she saw him getting closer again.

This wasn’t allowed. She couldn’t let her guard down this way in front of anyone, especially not him. It didn’t matter how good it felt to have a friendship like the one she had with Hoseok. They were from two different gangs… And he was from one of biggest and scariest ones, for fucks sake! They weren’t supposed to be even in the same space. If he was ordered to kill her, he would have to do it. No one cared they were friends. In this kind of world, you weren’t allowed to have friends.

She was so stupid…

 _Damn Yongguk_.

 _Damn Hoseok_.

_Damn everything!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She, the most wanted criminal of all, trained since childhood to do what she does. Them, seven leaders of the most powerful mafia gang that Seoul City ever had. They have met a couple of times, but being members of different gangs they are meant to be enemies. She and they hate each other, or so they say. But, what will happen when they can no longer avoid feeling that attraction they feel for each other? OT7/Reader. Rating: MA.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**&.**

“ _Hell_ , Y/N! I told you not to come late.” Junhong rebuked her when he saw her enter the office.

“I’m sorry, _Mom_. I fell asleep.” She said sarcastically and smiling as she dropped herself into her usual chair in front of the computer next to her only best friend.

Junhong sighed. He knew she hated when someone tried to control her. “Okay, I’m sorry. You know I worry about you.”

“Correction: You worry about me since Yongguk reappeared.” Y/N said looking at him with obviousness.

“I always care about you, dumbass. But yes, I accept it, I’m more worried since he came back. It’s just that… I’m worried he would hurt you.” She sighed tired. Could Yongguk hurt her? No, that was impossible… Wasn’t it?

She doubted it. For the first time, she doubted it, and felt fear for herself.

_Fear_. She hated that feeling. It reminded her so much of the past. A past she would like it to stay there, away from her.

She remembered something old Choi once said. “ _Fear is a kind of madness, but one that is useful if you know how it works. Fear will take you by the hand to the things you keep and guard as precious inside your soul, once you learn from it. Always face fear with courage, understand it, and then let it go._ ”

She had tried it. She swore she had tried it so hard…

She also remembered that he taught her that the same day she left Yongguk. The latter was expulsed of the company after what happened.

She thought that she had let it go, that she overcame the _fear_ she once felt for that bastard.

She was _wrong_ … _She was so wrong_.

And she hated to be wrong. But what she hated more was that _he_ made her feel that way.

"I-I don’t think he could hurt me.” She said almost trying to convince herself, in a false hope that her words could be true.

Junhong looked directly at her eyes. “Are you sure about that?”

Again, she doubted it. So she stayed in silence.

None of them said anything more, and it was better that way. Junhong knew Yongguk was still a sore wound on Y/N, and he really didn’t want to add more pain to it than it already had after she encountered him again a few days ago. So he also stayed in silence, while she turned on the computer, looking at the logo of the company appear on the monitor’s screen but not really paying attention to it, lost in her thoughts.

The company they belonged to was a well recognize one in the Second World, the world in which all the mafia, all the gangs, _all the wrong_ took place; a world that moved better during the night, opposite the First World, the world of the common people that lived their lives during the day.

Old Choi had made it big, starting from scratch with three young orphans that knew nothing of life. He adopted them, trained them into who there were today. People with abilities on combat, knowledge on weapons and with an intelligence to get out of any kind of situation as fast as they could. Choi Nuhyun created Soldiers. And he was proud of his children. Except for _one_. One who became the black sheep of this twisted family. One who became a _monster_ , a despicable being he did not intended to create. And one he couldn’t control anymore.

Yongguk, Y/N and Junhong, all of them were trained since children for the job they did in the present, but of which only two of them cared and followed the rules of it.

Y/N became an orphan at four years old. Her parents, who unfortunately had died in a traffic accident, had not left any type of document or testament specifying who should take care of her.

_And it’s not like they had many options_ , she recalled. All Y/N remembered was that she had a grandmother that couldn’t even have been considered for custody because the woman was one step away from playing the harps than anything else. She could never have been responsible for caring a four year old girl. And then an uncle, his mother’s brother, with a strong alcoholic tendency that lived alone and without a stable job. No, it wasn’t an option either.

When the time to declare custody arrived, the judge didn’t have many options to shuffle. So his decision was the simplest that could be foreseen: she was declared to go to a state orphanage, as well as most orphans.

She should have preferred to stay with the alcoholic uncle.

The place was horrible. Everything was always grey or opaque colours. Everything was always screams and fights. It was surviving one day at a time. And for Y/N, who until then had been the perfect spoiled child of her parents, it was undoubtedly an atrocious change. It was there that she began to see the truths and cruelties of the world. The harsh reality without costumes or ceremonies.

She had almost blocked that stage of her life.

It was not good to live in the past, it never was.

She barely reached the age of seven – she really wouldn’t know for sure, since in that place they never celebrated that kind of thing, much less reminded them of it – when _that man_ entered the dirty room that Y/N had, with the witch she had as director of the orphanage and took the little girl away from that place.

She would always be grateful to him for it. Although, thinking about it at an older age – _but hey!, still young_ – she would have thought clearly before throwing herself into the arms of that man and leaving with him. Don’t get her wrong. She would always be grateful to Choi Nuhyun for saving her from that place. But honestly, his intention, the real reason he choose three kids and trained them for his company was no better than the _bitch_ who called herself ‘director’ of an orphanage and beat up kids just because she was in a bad humour.

Still, he was the closest thing to a father figure she ever remember having.

There was a stage of her childhood, between the ages of eight and ten, of which Y/N remembered absolutely nothing. She was the first member of company, or so she thought. Until _they_ arrived.

When Y/N met Yongguk and Junhong, they were three years older; therefore, they were more trained than she was. But she was a fast learner, it didn’t take much before she was right at their level.

Never, none of them, told her what that man had seen in her to choose her, to decide to take her with them. _Never_. She wasn’t even Asian, like all of them. Nevertheless, Choi Nuhyun, the man who had ‘rescued’ her from the orphanage, trained them _all_ with utmost dedication.

Those three kids would be his precious treasures. Therefore, they became that.

At first, old Choi was quite kind, so to speak, but then, just like every human being she had known since that fatal day in which she lost her parents, he began to show his true masks and show what was really intended of her. Of the three of them.

_Soldiers_. Even better than soldiers. They had to be excellent in every aspect, in every situation. They had to be _Perfect Soldiers_. Those were old Choi’s specific words. And nothing else, nothing under that.

_Soldiers ‘till the end_.

So the three kids had to endure all their training. All the hard work Choi obliged them to do.

Being kids meant that they really didn’t understand exactly everything old Choi said and tried to teach them. Until the kids started to grow up and comprehend everything that surrounded them.

Especially, the difference between girls and boys.

Yongguk and Y/N started dating when she turned eighteen. Since kids, they had shown interest in each other, so when they went to their mentor and confess their intentions towards each other, old Choi wasn’t surprise at all.

They did everything together, except for the fact that he started to work until late at night when the company began its routes in the Second World. He was the first to leave ‘outside the walls’ and start working for what Choi had trained them for years. Then Junhong followed, being Y/N the only one left. She didn’t understand why the old man was reluctant to let her work with them, when she could easily take Yongguk and Junhong, both at the same time, down on a fight. All by herself, no weapon needed.

She was ready.

It took a lot of convincing from the three, being their dream to finally all work together as a team, but it was her boyfriend the one who finally convinced old Choi.

When Yongguk got Y/N into the business, everything changed.

He was in charge of training her, and each day was more and more demanding, leading her to sometimes plead and beg for a break. And their relationship began to get worse, he was more distant, colder compared to his old self. But at the same, he became paranoid of anyone who got two feet closer to her. He was jealous of everyone, including her best friend, which was a girl. At times, he acted more like a boss – a very awful one – than the caring boyfriend she once loved.

He was becoming a _monster_. A very horrible one.

Then, the event with Y/N’s best friend happened.

_Murderer_. He was a cold and evil murderer.

That day, Y/N tried to run away, but only got him to get even angrier than he already was. And it all ended badly.

Anger and fear, _so much more fear_ , plus a cold being like Yongguk, results in: a beating towards Y/N.

Yes, the fucking cockroach had hit her. But he wasn’t unharmed. Y/N, being well trained, reacted when Yongguk wanted to hit her a second time. She defended herself by taking a knife that was on the kitchen counter of the apartment they shared as a couple, and stuck it in the stomach of the black-haired man.

That was the first time she actually hurt someone. After doing so, she didn’t know what to do or how to react, other than moving several steps away from him. Her entire body was shaking and her mind didn’t generate a coherent phrase or idea. She saw him hunched over, with one of his hands on the knife, when he shamelessly removed it from his stomach.

Yongguk let out a dry, aching laugh before looking up at her. “I trained you well, Y/N.” He said hoarsely in pain.

And she could even admit that his eyes gave off a small flash of desire. _Damn psychopath_. Yes, it excited him that Y/N reacted that way, stabbing him like a heartless bitch, and then acting like an innocent girl, not knowing what to do.

Yongguk took a deep breath before standing straight and smiling at her. She, reacting by instinct – and feeling the same fear she felt when she saw him again, next to the deceased Yang –, and ran out of that apartment, leaving all her things she knew she would never see again. And honestly she didn’t want to see them again. All brought memories. _Broken memories and unkempt promises_.

She ran to old Choi and Junhong. And they took her side, threatening Yongguk and expelling him from under Choi’s wing and protection.

So there were two of the Great Trio left.

Junhong became more than a best friend; he was a brother. He supported her at all times, not caring that Yongguk was his real brother, his half-blood brother actually. But still, they shared blood. However, the feel of dying in the place of a loved one was only directed at Y/N. And she was so thankful to him for being there for her. It was inevitable to love Junhong, as a brother of course.

_Talking about love_ , she thought when she heard his words.

“Oh, look, Y/N. Your platonic love arrived to the company.” Junhong said jokingly, returning her to reality after so many memories. He was standing in front of one of the big windows, watching down at the street. At what time had he moved from his computer?

Y/N got up from the chair and joined Junhong at the window. She grinned. One of the almighty Seven was getting out of a black Van, full with bodyguards that followed him like the plague, that parked in the entrance of the company she and Junhong belonged.

“What do you think _he_ is here for?” She asked her best friend, watching the new visitor adjust his suit correctly. It was obvious he was here for a meeting. What she really wanted to know is the type of it. Was he here to take his monthly supply from old Choi? That was weird. They always sent someone; they didn’t bless anyone that easily with their presence if it wasn’t something very heavy. So, what was _he_ really doing here? Especially _him_.

“I don’t know.” Said Junhong returning to his seat at his computer. “But I don’t smell anything good. Again, it’s not _our_ business. We only-…”

“ _We only follow orders_ , I know.” She said mockingly, still watching one of the Seven down her window. She was in a third floor, so she still could see some things clearly, like how he was scolding one of his guards for something wrong the man had done. And she could see also the big briefcase one of his guards was carrying, very unprofessional and careless in her opinion. Anyone could very easily take that thing, even with all that amount of people.

She rolled her eyes. Some people weren’t meant for this job, really.

Unexpectedly, after getting himself calm again – even though he wasn’t actually yelling, but she could tell he had worked himself up – the man looked up, and saw her there. For a second, she froze. Not only because _the_ Kim Seokjin had caught her kind of like spying on him, but also because he had the audacity to smile cocky and wink at her before walking inside the building.

She was about to say some thirsty comments of what just happened, but the voice of her boss made her turn around quickly at him and bow. Junhong stood up from his chair and bowed too.

“Kim Seokjin is here.” Old Choi said like it was the weather they were talking about, but he couldn’t fooled Y/N; she noticed his inside nervousness.

“Can I ask for what?” She dared to say, standing straight again.

“Your curiosity will get the worst of you someday, Y/N.” He scolded her, making her look down in shame. Not because her boss was scolding her. It felt more like her grandfather, or even her father was doing it. It was that kind of scold that was made with love, in order for you to learn, not to humiliate you. “He is here for business. It’s all I’m going to say.” Both, Y/N and Junhong nodded. “Stay here, and don’t come out until I come for you two. Especially _you_.” When she looked up again, old Choi was pointing at her with his index finger. “You are a weird magnet for trouble. _Stay_. _Here_.”

And with that, old Choi went back from where he came from.

A few seconds passed, and Y/N sighed rolling her eyes. “It’s okay, you can laugh now.” She said looking at her best friend trying to contain his laughter.

He shook his head closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, so he could calm himself down. But he still had an amused smile in his face when he looked back at her again. “Old Choi is my hero, did I ever told you that?”

“Shut up, Idiot.”

It was one hour later when Y/N really thought that nothing interesting might happen, even with one of the Brothers of Bangtan in the company.

“We should go home…” She commented, sprawled over the sofa that was in their office. She was bored. If she wasn’t going to work that night, at least she should have been sent to go home, so she could rest in peace on her bed, and not in that hard and uncomfortable furniture.

“No, we have to stay here and wait.” Junhong was walking from one side of the office to another, showing his nervousness. “We only-…”

“… _follow orders_ , I get it!” She protested. She really was tired… And bored. “You know, that phrase is getting old. You should come up with a new one.” Y/N suggested, getting up and going to the closed door that leaded outside of the office.

“W-where are you going?”

She could sense the panic in him when he saw her. “I’m going to the bathroom, _Mom_. I’ll be right back.”

“You really don’t know how to follow orders, do you? Did you hit your head to a wall or something for you to not understand the meaning of ‘ _stay here_ ’?”

“Kiss my pretty and fat ass, Junhong.” She flipped him the bird before getting out of the place and walking to bathroom.

_Really_. What was his fucking problem? She just needed to use the loo, so difficult was that to allow her?

The company was always full of people coming and going. So she was very surprised to find the hallways completely empty, without a single fly interrupting the gloomy silence that surrounded the hallway. She knew that the office of her boss was also in that same floor – hence the heavy tension that invaded the area –, and she knew perfectly well how to get her ears inside that office and find out what was going on. But for the first time, in a long time, she actually didn’t want to know the kind of business her boss was making with one of the Brothers.

She went directly to the bathroom to do her necessities, and once she finished, she got closer to the sink to wash her hands.

Honestly, she didn’t know what was the big deal with _that_ man. Sure, yeah, Kim Seokjin was one of the Seven, one of the leaders. But she really had never watch any of them in action, so all that fear rumours talked about were exactly that to her: _rumours_. She was sure some of them couldn’t be real. Humans tend to exaggerate a lot, so she wasn’t completely convinced how deadly those Seven were – not that she actually wanted to know or see _, thank you very much_ –. She had only heard stories of them, told by her old mentor; but, in her opinion, old Choi had _way_ more terrifyingly stories about himself in the past.

She was completely sure old Choi could teach them a thing or two.

Y/N was so deep in her head that she never heard or saw the two men that were waiting for her inside the women’s bathroom, until she looked up and saw one of them behind her. He grabbed her with his arm around her neck, trying to make it difficult for her to breathe, while the other tried to get a hold of her feet and legs.

Y/N wasn’t the kind of girl who screamed when something took her by surprise. No. She was the kind of woman who got into action after a second on analysing the situation.

Those men were there to take her, to kidnap her. To take her wherever they had surely been paid for. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. What they didn’t know, was that she wasn’t like any other woman.

_She was Y/N fucking Y/L/N_.

So when the man tried to grab her struggling legs, the fight started.

The silence reigned the whole company. So far so good, the meeting between Choi Nuhyun and Kim Seokjin was ending smoothly and peacefully. Both parts very satisfied with the conclusions of their deal. The atmosphere was slowly becoming harmonious and comfortable between the two gang leaders’.

Until a gunshot was heard.

Everyone stood up in alert.

“That was a gunshot.” Said Mr. Kim, his body tense and his hand taking his own gun out of his holster. His guards took a defensive state around the office, ready to protect both leaders.

But Choi could only think on one thing. On one specific person…

_Y/N_.

With his gun ready on his holster, he walked fast to the door of his office and went outside to the hallway, Mr. Kim and his guards right behind him. On the other side of the hall, Junhong stood, with a worried expression on his face. And he _knew_. He just knew _she_ was involved.

“Where is she?” Old Choi asked. He looked angry, but Junhong could tell that under his strong facade the old man was also worried for his friend.

“She went to the bathroom.”

No one said anything else; they just followed Choi. When they were about to turn in the corner that lead to the women’s bathroom, there was a small explosion. Choi felt a strange chill inside his bones. _Y/N had to be okay_.

Everyone watched amazed and ready to fight how the door and part of the wall of the bathroom exploded. An unconscious man, showered in blood and chalk, was right next to the explosion. And when Choi got closer to the entrance of the exploded room, with his gun in hand ready, he let a chuckle leave his lips. The people that followed him, including Mr. Kim, watched with bewildering expressions on their faces.

Kim Seokjin, being the eldest of his Brothers, had seeing so many things in his life that he became a man very hard to impress. But this time, he had to admit it. _He was completely and utterly impressed_.

The woman had a man under her, his face against the dirty floor, both of his arms grabbed behind him in a weird way that was clearly painful.

“I _swear_ I’m gonna cut your dick off! _I_. _Asked_. Who the fuck sent you!?” She yelled, and everyone flinched and grimaced when she inflected more pain to the man.

They were all mafia people, but they were men. When someone, in this case a badass and also a mafia woman, threatened their _downtown friend_ , they were all kitties. And the screams that man was producing could only mean one thing: she was actually _hurting_ his _downtown friend_.

Everyone looked anywhere but at the situation in front of them, even old Choi cleared his throat and looked away.

Everyone, except Kim Seokjin.

He was mesmerized by the whole situation. He had never encounter a woman this powerful, this unafraid of inflicting pain on someone, this unbothered to get her hands dirty. He had never had the pleasure to meet a woman this _beautiful_. This woman had something that he wanted, that he needed it. He wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe her baby-ish and sweet innocent face that fooled you completely, or the fire she held inside and he was being witness of the explosion it could cause. He really didn’t know.

But he wanted it all.

He understood know why Hoseok felt drawn to her. The rumours were true. She was a magnet. And once you were summoned to her, you couldn’t get away. You wouldn’t want anything else.

It was so true.

And Seokjin wanted her completely.

He was so fucking turned on by that woman that he had to mentally slap himself to remember and maintain his intimidating and professional stance.

“B-Bang… Bang Y-Yongguk.”

That name made everyone freeze in their places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> You can find this fic on my Tumblr too!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love ya' all.  
> Peace. Out.  
> Laysa L'espoir. Or Sugarly-Laysa, on Tumblr. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> You can find this fic on my Tumblr too!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love ya' all.  
> Peace. Out.  
> Laysa L'espoir. Or Sugarly-Laysa, on Tumblr. ;)


End file.
